Tormenting the Marauders
by Sparisca
Summary: Lily's friends Rachel and Laura had a bet going on who would win a chess game against Remus. They ended up betting Lily and lost, she has to spend a week doing everything the Marauder's say!
1. My Tiny Little Problem

**Tormenting the Marauders**

**Chapter 1: My tiny little problem **

'I really don't understand, what are you saying?' I said slowly looking from Rachel to Laura and then back again,

'We sort of bet you in a chess game' Rachel said really quickly hoping I was going to attack her or something 'I didn't know Laura was going to lose, she normally wins!'

'I've won every match I've played, Lily; I didn't know this time was going to be any different' Laura told me,

'What… what's going to happen to me?' I said my temper was coming to a high boiling point; I was going to blow at anytime.

'Don't hurt me ok? But we sort of gave you away to the Marauder's for the week' Rachel said as she ran away from me as I made a grab for her in anger, but luckily for her Laura was there to hold me back,

'How could you Rach? There'll make me do their dirty work for them…like…like clean there room or something' I said with disgust,

'I'm so sorry Lily, we'll do anything to pay it back to you' Laura said shaking her head,

'When does this "bet" start, anyway?' I asked looking at them.

We were sitting in our dormitory in the Gryffindor tower. I had been upstairs studying when this so called bet was made, if I had been down in the common room, mark my words I would have tried to stop it.

'On Monday' Rachel said

'But today's Sunday!' I yelped.

-

'I can't believe it, you actually bet Laura in wizard's chess' Sirius said as he lay down on his bed 'amazing'

'But that's not all' Remus said dramatically 'Rachel wanted to play a bit of bet, thinking that Laura was going to win'

'What did you get?' James asked not really listening as he read his Quidditch Magazine.

'I got Lily' Remus said grinning from ear to ear as James jumped up from his bed in surprise as Sirius just rolled his eyes as his friend.

'What would Laura gotten if she had won?' asked Peter, finally joining in on the conversation,

'Sirius, I thought he would have enjoyed it' Remus said as Sirius began to grin as he drifted off into dream land.

'Lily has to do what ever we say for a whole week' Remus said 'she has to do everything we say, I signed a magical contract with Laura'

'What happens if she doesn't do what we say?' Sirius asked raising an eyebrow,

'Don't know, something bad I suppose' Remus said shrugging,

'I hope she doesn't try anything, I don't want anything bad happening to him' James said frowning,

'Well she's your responsibility now, think of it as an early Christmas present' Remus said grinning as he got changed into his pyjama's and climbed into his bed as the other boys did the same.

'All you have to do now is get Lily do the same to Laura' Sirius said as he drifted off to sleep.

-

_Dear Diary, 2:10, Girls Dormitory,_

_Why would Rachel and Laura do this to me? I'm their best friend, not an object! And I just meet Sirius in the common room and he was grinning like crazy!_

_He obviously knew, but what he said next blew me out of the water. It went something like this,_

'_So Lily, nice night for a drink of water isn't it?' _

'_Leave me alone, Black!' _

'_Harsh words Lily flower, I mean I can tell you to do anything, jump of a cliff if I really wanted to'_

'_But your not, I know about the contract' I said 'I might actually get hurt!' _

'_Not my problem, anyway I'm not actually allowed to boss you around'_

'_Mind me asking why not, Black?' Hey I was curious,_

'_Because Remus gave you to James as an early Christmas present, he's the only one that can boss you around' Sirius said grinning 'Have a nice night' and he headed up the boy's staircase. _

_This is going to be a long week, let me tell you._

_Lily Evans_

'I can't believe you did this to me!' I said as I looked at myself in the mirror. I was dressed in the Hogwarts uniform and had a Gryffindor coloured scarf wrapped around my neck.

'How many times can I say sorry?' Laura said coming out of her bathroom,

'A lot more' I said storming down the stairs, through the common room and out in the corridor. Just as I turned left as I headed down to the Great Hall I heard someone call my name,

'Hey Lily flower, wait up!' I heard James yell from the down the corridor. I didn't need to turn around to know who it was. Only two people call me Lily Flower, James Potter and Sirius Black. I already knew Sirius had gone down to breakfast with his arm draped around some poor fifth year girl. The poor thing!

'Go away, Potter!' I hissed as he caught up with me,

'Oh come on Lily flower' James said 'don't be like that, I know you know'

I stopped dead in my tracks causing James to have to turn around and come back to me. He was now standing in front of me grinning from ear to ear.

'You know that I know?' I said slowly

'Yep, about the little thing that you have to do everything I say' James said

'So your come to shove it in my face have you?' I hissed at him as he kept on grinning,

'Not really, just come to say that you have to come to breakfast with me and be my girlfriend!' he said as if he had been planning it all night, which he probably has come to think of it.

I looked up at him before sighing and grabbing his hand that he had outstretched to me, it's not like he's going to go away. I looked up at him as we were working down the hall and saw that he was grinning and was running his hand through his hair more often then he normally did. Maybe he did like me. Ha who am I kidding!

We walked through the doors into the Great Hall and walked over to the Gryffindor table where the Marauder's were sitting. Guess I'll be sitting here for the rest of the week,

'Hello Lily Flower' Sirius said before turning back to his latest victim to hand feed her. Remus just looked at James' hand over mine before turning back to his issue of The Daily Prophet. Peter was too busy finishing his homework to bother.

'So, what do you want to eat Lily Flower?' James asked looking over the food laid out before him,

'I'm not really hungry' I said looking at all the glares that I was getting from the large majority of the female population of Hogwarts.

'At least have some toast, you don't want to be hungry in the middle of class' he said as he buttered up some toast for me and put it on my plate.

'Eat!' he commanded and I was forced to pick up the toast and begin eating it just as Rachel and Laura came in and walked over to me.

'What was up with that?' Rachel said 'you storm off just as I was about to ask you, pig tails or pony tail' they both sat down next to me as Rachel carried on with her tantrum.

'I see you decided on the pony tail' I said looking at her hair,

'Yeah, but it took her fifteen minutes of looking in the mirror to decide' Laura muttered so that Rachel couldn't hear it over her ranting. But Rachel gasped, stopped talking and looked down at my knee. I looked down and saw that James was resting his hand on my knee.

James was too busy talking to Remus to notice that Rachel was staring at his hand. I just shrugged and put on a small smile before turning back to my toast. For some reason I really wanted to finish it!

'What is James' Potter's hand doing on your knee?' Rachel hissed so that the Marauder's couldn't hear,

'I have to do everything they say, James said that I had to go down to breakfast with him and act like his girlfriend' I moaned

'Sorry' I heard Laura say,

'It's ok; it's only one week, right?' I said looking at them just in case they had bet me in something else,

'Just one week Lily' Rachel said as Laura nodded in agreement.

'Well we better get to Potion's Lily flower; you know how Slughorn gets' James said getting up and grabbing my hand.

'You go ahead Pott – James, I'll walk with Rachel and Laura, ok?' I said smiling a fake smile up at him. James didn't seem to notice and headed out the door with the Marauders but of course he wasn't leaving with out a kiss from his "girlfriend" and he bent down and gave me a light kiss on the lips.

'I've got to say Lily, your taken this really well' said Laura


	2. Lasting Through

**Tormenting the Marauders**

Tuesday morning arrived sooner then Lily would have wanted. The only time she could get away from James or any of the other Marauders was when she was asleep up in the girl's dormitory.

Lily grabbed her school robes from her trunk at the end of her bed and hurried into the bathroom before any of the other girl's woke up, especially Rachel who has been known to take more then half an hour in the bathroom just doing her hair.

Lily combed her hair out quickly before tying it into a simple ponytail and pulled on her school robes as well as her Gryffindor tie. She stuck her head out of the bathroom to listen for any signs of movement or sound coming from her room mates. None came except for the slight snore from Charlotte Bell.

She quickly grabbed her bag and headed down to the Common room and out into the main parts of Hogwarts as she made her way down to breakfast in the Great Hall.

There was hardly anyone in the Great Hall except for a couple of students trying to finish an essay most likely due for the day. Lily, in great hopes had come down early so she could avoid meeting the Marauders and most importantly Potter.

As Lily was on her second piece of toast more students began to fill in to the hall. It was mostly Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's with the added Slytherin and Gryffindor hear and there. Lily felt that the Gryffindor's didn't care much for school work and cared much more about the House Quidditch final, which was Gryffindor against Slytherin as it normal was.

Just as Lily's thoughts began to linger on the Final she heard someone calling her name.

"Lily" Rachel said as she sat down on my left as Laura sat down on my right, "are you going to be waken up extra early every morning? Because it's getting really old now"

"I just didn't want to have to hold Potter's hand or something" Lily said as the Owl's began to fly in through the large open windows at the top of the hall, "it's starting to really gross me out"

The owls flew around the hall gracefully trying to find the owner of the letter that it was carrying.

Lily hardly got any mail since her family were muggles and struggled with the idea that an owl could carry mail to her. She got the occasional letter from parents that had news about something big. Lily defiantly didn't expect to get any mail today.

As Laura unravelled her Daily Prophet a large barn owl landed in front of Rachel sending a knife that had been resting on her bread plate flying dangerously down the table towards a group of first years.

"Isn't that a school owl, Rachel?" Laura observed "Who at school would be sending you mail?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rachel said as she took the letter from the barn owl, "I'm not good enough for mail?"

"No, no, nothing like I mean why don't they just talk to you" Laura said trying to dodge what was most likely going to turn into a fight.

Rachel didn't reply but turned away from Lily and Laura and began reading her letter. Lily knew that Rachel was up to no good but knowing her, things would eventually sort themselves out.

Lily and Laura exchanged looks before an unwanted distraction walked through the doors of the Great Hall. _Great, just what I need._

James, Sirius, Peter and Remus had just entered the hall. Remus had his head in a book and kept on having to be pushed out of the way of obstacles by James.

James spotted Lily, Laura and Rachel sitting near the end of the table, closest to the Staff table. He immediately headed towards them.

James leaned forward and kissed Lily lightly on her cheek before sitting next to Remus who had decided to sit next to Laura.

"Hey Lily flower" James said grinning before shovelling food onto his plate the exact same way that Sirius was doing next to Rachel who had a look of pure disgust on her face.

"Hi, James" Lily said before turning quickly to Rachel to stop any sort of conversation beginning.

"So what was that letter about?" Lily asked her,

"Oh you know, about this thing, from this person, you know…" Rachel said trailing off before looking off into the distance in deep thought.

Lily just shook her head before picking up her school bag and slinging to over her shoulder as she got up.

"Where are you going?" James questioned. Except it came out all mumbled since he spoke with his mouth full of bacon. Not exactly the sort of thing you want to see at eight in the morning.

"I'm off to class" Lily said "you coming Laura, Rachel?"

"Yeah, yeah, were coming" Rachel barley whispered before getting up, closely followed by Laura.

Lily quickly turned the corner of a long corridor and jogged towards the library. She had spent the whole day by James's side and it was starting to get on her nerves since where ever James was there was always "Lady's man" Sirius Black not to far away.

Lily had finally managed to get away when they were sitting in the common room doing homework (at least Lily and Laura were, Rachel and the Marauders seemed to have other plans that included seeing how many Every Flavoured Beans they could get to fit into Sirius's mouth)

James, who would never be caught dead in a library had decided against coming and left Lily to go to library before it closed.

Lily turned into the library and moved to the area where the book that she wanted. Her eyes flicked over the heavy volumes of complicated spells with layers of dust appearing on the larger of the books.

Lily pulled out a book titled _Muggle Madness: In the Kitchen! _Lily moved to an empty table to see if it was correct book that she wanted.

A few minutes later Lily had the book securely in her arms along with a few others that she had managed to get her hands on.

There was a bone shilling silence in the castle even through there was still ten minutes till everyone had to be in their common rooms. Lily could even hear the soles of her shoes hitting the ground with each step she took.

She was just at the moving staircases when she heard footsteps coming towards her. Lily immediately turned around at the slight sound to see Serveus Snape making his way towards her.

Lily always felt the smallest bit of pity for Serveus. He was constantly bullied by the Marauders and pranks pulled on him nearly everyday. Lily hardly even saw him besides in classes and at meals. But then again, Serveus never failed to take a chance and call Lily a Mudblood.

"Evans, what brings you out so late?" Serveus said as he came to a stop in front of Lily.

"I just needed to go to the library before it closed" Lily answered before turning around and heading up the staircase in the general direction of the Gryffindor common room. She knew she couldn't go to do the Gryffindor Common room with Serveus hanging around.

"What do you want?" Lily said spinning around when she couldn't go any further.

"Nothing" Serveus said with a smirk on his face that suggested otherwise "Why would you say that?"

"Just the small point that you may be following me"

"Just wanted to see if it was true Mudblood" Serveus said, Lily flinched at his last word "are you really dating Potter?"

"N – Yes" Lily said nearly forgetting that she was still part of the ridiculous bet.

"Doubt that will last long" he said, the smirk still plastered on his face.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Well I mean, Potter only wanted you because he couldn't have you" Serveus said "now that he has you he won't want you, I'm guessing it won't even last till Sunday" _Got that right._

"Why don't you just go back to the dungeons Snape" Lily snapped "I need to get back to my Common room"

"Yeah, yeah" Serveus said "see you in class Evans" he added before walking away.

Lily rolled her eyes dramatically before turning back in the direction of the Gryffindor Common room.

When Lily finally reached the Common room she said the password to a very grumpy looking Fat Lady. Lily climbed in and began heading across the empty Common room and up to the girls dormitory when she remembered that her homework was still down here.

Lily quickly backed up and went to grab her homework when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs of the boy's staircase.

Lily looked up to see James standing at the bottom of the stairs still fully dressed in his uniform besides his tie.

"So, what were you doing talking to Snape?"


End file.
